mala idea!
by issabela23
Summary: Erika le da una gran idea a Shizuo ,para un Shizuo confuso parece una gran idea pero luego no estara tan seguro. Relaciones entre Shizuo e Izaya ,si eres menor no entres. los que lo lean comenten


Otra historia de esta pareja! esta vez contiene relaciones sexuales asi que tengan cuidado al leerla ajaa,bueno es mi tercera historia asi que a ver como sale jejee. Sin mas espera os dejo con ella.

Shizuo no se encontraba muy bien, acababa de oir a Erika otra vez hablando de la relacion 'amorosa' que segun ella tenian el e Izaya ,entonces se decidio a preguntar el porque de aquellos pensamiento y ella solo respondio.

-Shizuo no has oido eso de ;los que se pelean se desean?-aquello sorprendio al rubio dejandolo bastante...tocado. No se lo creia pero se comenzo a preguntar porque siempre que veia al pelinegro tenia ganas de perseguirlo hasta que Erika mismo lo saco de sus pensamientos con otra cosa bastante extraña-porque la proxima vez que lo veas en vez de perseguirlo para acabar con el no te lo tir-Shizuo se sorprendio cuando Kadota le tapo la boca a su amiga 'porque no te lo tiras' habia dicho ,bueno no,no habia acabado pero se entendia perfectamente. Shizuo se fue de ahí un poco mareado con tal conversacion y comenzo a pensar en Izaya. De repente no pudo mas ,incluso pensar en aquel tipo lo cabreaba ,habia arrancado una señal. Imposibe lo que habia dicho Erika era una tonteria.

-con que los que se pelean se desean no?-comenzo a reirse atrayendo la atencion de todo el mundo que pasase por ahí cerca.

Cuando porfin paro de reir otra vez muchos pensamientos pasaron por su mente pero y si era verdad? Y se asusto. No podia ser no? Pero y si si? Pero y si no? Y con aquel pensamiento camino varias calles en total silencio. Hasta que no pudo mas ,no estaba seguro de si mismo y un pensamiento mas se le paso por la mente , y si hacia lo que le habia recomendado Erika? Resolveria todas las dudas y estaria tranquilo. Si eso haria.

De repente su cerebro comenzo a trabajar para poner en practica la sugerencia de Erika,todo bastante claro en su mente aunque claro una cosa era pensarlo y planearlo y otra era ponerlo en practica.

Cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba en la calle principal de Ikebukuro y todo hubiera estado bien sino hubiera sido por aquella sensacion,aquella sensacion que siempre sentia cuando Izaya estaba cerca.

Busco entre la multitud cuando una sonrisa ladina y unos ojos rojizos lo alertaron. Involuntarimente su cuerpo se movio agarrando la primera señal que encontro y la lanzo contr aquella presencia. Como siempre Shizuo no pudo pensar en nada mas que en acabar con ese tipo. Izaya esquivo la señal y comenzo la persecución como siempre...

-Izaya-kun~-el rubio grito.

La persecucion continuo hasta que Izaya cometio un error ,el error de encontrarse con un callejon sin salida ,se rio de si mismo y se giro para salir rapidamente de ahí pero no pudo ya que se habia encontrado con la presencia del rubio. Entonces fue cuando Shizuo se tranquilizo un poco y recordo todo aquello que habia planeado hacer. Se observo la mano izquierda y pudo ver que le temblaba un poco. Lo hacia? O se olvidaba?

Miro para ver si habia mucha gente cerca pero no era asi,era bastante tarde. Entonces se decidio por completo. Se dirigio hacia Izaya que estaba casi pegado a la pared y lo agarro de la muñeca dirigiendolo hacia un lugar desconocido para el pelinegro. -Shizu-chan que haces!?-no se lo explicaba pero al cabo de unos minutos andando y forcejeando por unas solitarias calles se dio cuenta donde lo llevaba Shizuo. Le dio panico pensar que le haria pero no lo mostro.

Shizuo abrio la puerta de su casa y lo metio de golpe a aquel pelinegro , cerro la puerta.

-que piensas hacer?-Izaya observaba todo divertido pero en el fondo bastante sorprendido y asustado.

-cierra la boca! Voy a comprobar algo. -Shizuo agarro a Izaya y lo cargo cual saco de patatas para despues de unos segundos tirarlo a una cama.

Estaba nervioso cuando comenzo a desvestir a un sorprendido pelinegro

-oye!-Shizuo era mucho mas fuerte-apartate!-Izaya estaba apunto de sacar su navaja cuando el rubio lo detuvo y le saco su chaqueta de golpe ,alejando tambien la navaja que tenia escondida en ella,Izaya ahora no tenia como defenderse. -mierda...-susurro para si.

Bajo hasta el pantalon y comenzo a bajarle la cremallera mientras Izaya se intentaba alejar

-oye quedate quieto!-Shizuo estaba enfadandose por el forcejeo aunque claro quien no lo haria?

-estas loco alejate estupido!-y no pudo mas. Golpeo el estomago de Izaya dejando a este sin aire para respirar durante unos segundos ,unos segundos que el rubio aprovecho para desacerce de los pantalones y boxers de Izaya. -cabron...-cuando recupero el aliento Izaya sonrio ladinamente-eres un pervertido...

-Izaya cierra la boca-Shizuo lo vio semidesnudo. Ahora podia hacerle cualquier cosa. Comenzo metiendo sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Izaya para despues arrancarsela y comenzar a tocar su cuerpo sacandole pequeños gemidos mientras este seguia forcejeando.

Shizuo noto como el miembro de este se iba endureciendo al igual que el suyo. Toco uno de sus pezones haciendo que Izaya soltase un gemido de sorpresa.

La habitacion cada vez se ponia mas caliente al igual que ellos ,y sobretodo al igual Shizuo que con cada gemido de Izaya tenia mas deseos de seguir.

El pelinegro respiraba agitadamente sin entender aun el porque Shizuo estaba haciendo eso cuando el rubio tuvo una gran idea para que Izaya soltase mas gemidos.

Metio un dedo sacandole un gemido de sorpresa,la saliba de Izaya caia por la comisura de sus labios,era algo tan extraño sentir algo asi.

Sonrio como siempre ,con aspecto burlesco

-Shizu-chan no sabia que disfrutabas haciendole esto a la -Shizuo lo observo con el ceño fruncido para despues meter otro dedo imposibilitandole a izaya acabar-...es ...mo-molesto! Quitalo! Duele-Izaya estaba sonrojado. Le dolía pero le estaba empezando a gustar

-eh? No sabia que Izaya Orihara dejara ver algo de dolor...-Shizuo sonrio,Izaya se sorprendio,como habia sido tan estupido habia sido un error

-era para probarte...queria ver si existe un humano que parase al ver que esta haciendo daño pero parece que no!-Shizuo movio sus dedos produciendole una sensacion extraña en la columna ,un temblor. Curvo su espalda y abrio desmesuradamente los ojos mientras agarraba la sabana con sus manos ante aquella sensacion,que habia sido aquello!?

Shizuo se dio cuenta ,acababa de encontrar un lugar muy interesante

-asi que es aqui?-se relamio asustando a Izaya

-que piensas hacer?-retraso sus dedos para volver a meterlos con fuerza y darle en aquel punto

-agh!...-otro gremido y otro temblor-ahi no...-Shizuo volvio a repetir la misma accion sacandole mas gemidos y gritos a Izaya-agh!...Sh-Shizu-o! -respiraba entrecortadamente mientras unas lagrimas de placer caian por sus mejillas-aa...a...-finalmente no aguanto mas y se corrio manchando su vientre con su semen. Shizuo se saco sus pantalones junto con sus boxers.

-Izaya-kun~ me toca a mi disfrutar!-el pelinegro que aun no se habia recuperado de aquella sensacion sintio como algo buscaba paso entre sus entrañas.

-estas loco! No pue-de una sola estocada Shizuo lo penetro hasta el fondo arrancandole ahora si un grito de dolor. No le importo hacerle daño al fin y al cabo era Izaya.-des...ugh-los ojos de Izaya no aguantaron y soltaron lagrimas ,pero esta vez si que eran lagrimas de dolor. Shizuo se sorprendio ante la cara de Izaya era tan excitante,estaba sonrojado y lloraba mientras se intentaba cubrir con sus manos para que no lo viera.

Pero enseguida cambio la expresion a la sonrisa de siempre observando a Shizuo,no queria que lo viera siendo débil aunque eso no era posible ya habia soltado lagrimas de dolor.

-tu...sabes esto es violacion! Estupido Shizu-chan...no reprimir el monstruo que llevas dentro-aquello cabreo a Shizuo que todavia no se habia movido,comenzo a moverse rapidamente pero algo le paro ,Izaya apretaba su miembro fuertemente mientras con sus manos intentaba separar al rubio.

-cabron...!-le dolia.

-crees que te dejare!? -Shizuo aparto las manos del pelinegro y lo agarro por la nuca acercandolo a el ,besandolo y sorprendiendolo. Izaya se descuido y dejo de apretar el miembro de Shizuo dandole libertad de movimiento,algo que enseguida el otro aprovecho.

Izaya intentaba pensar el porque? De todo aquello pero los movimientos del rubio no lo dejaban pensar con demasiada claridad,cada embestida hacia que Izaya estuviera cada vez mas distraido y solo produciera gemidos. Sin poder evitarlo unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos,pero esta vez lagrimas de placer algo que a Shizuo le gusto,aquel maniaco de Izaya estaba dejando ver una hermosa expresion.

Shizuo lamio la saliba que caia por la comisura de los labios de Izaya hasta su boca y lo volvio a besar,el pelinegro respondio involuntariamente. Izaya no podia evitarlo ya estaba demasiado exitado.

El rubio continuo con una embestida tras otra mientras Izaya continuaba con sus gemidos hasta que Shizuo ya no pudo mas ,un gemido ronco salio de sus labios para despues correrse dentro del pelinegro.

Abrio los ojos desmesuradamente al sentir como una sustancia caliente se esparcia en su interior al contrario que el rubio que cerro los ojos para disfrutar al maximo aquel momento.

Sin mas espera tambien se corrio manchando su vientre y la ropa de bar tender del rubio,algo que le hubiera importado si no hubiera sido porque en ese momento lo estaba disfrutando.

No pudo mas ,Izaya cayo rendido,estaba muy cansado al igual que Shizuo.

Sin darse cuenta Shizuo abrazo a un Izaya y se durmio ahí.

Le dolia. Le dolia bastante la columna y su trasero. Rastro de lo que habia ocurrido la noche anterior.

Tambien tenia frio,estaba congelado pero no podia moverse.

Izaya estaba entre los brazos de un rubio que no se levantava por nada del mundo,habia dormido desnudo en pleno invierno y aunque Shizuo le daba un poco de calor seguia con frio en la mayoria de su cuerpo.

Volvio a forcejear,nada. El monstruo de Shizuo lo tenia bien agarrado. Miro desganado al techo de aquella habitacion pensando en la noche anterior y tratando de encontrar sentido a la actitud de Shizuo.

-estupido Shizu-chan...siempre haciendo cosas innecesarias...cosas que no me espero-giro su rostro y vio al rubio,estaba muy tranquilo su rostro desprendia tranquilidad,no recordaba nunca haberlo visto asi delante de el. De repente Shizuo abrio los ojos algo que Izaya no se esperaba ,se miraron a los ojos ,Izaya sorprendido y Shizuo...bueno medio dormido.

Shizuo no hizo nada lo abrazo mas hacia el. Pero al cabo de unos segundo su cerebro comenzo a trabajar y recordo lo de la noche anterior,abrio desmesuradamente los ojos y separo a Izaya de el.

Que demonios. Izaya se sorprendio ante la actitud pero intento no mostrarlo.

Se sento en la cama sobandose la espalda

-cabron! Aun no te has ido!?-Izaya lo observo serio ,que monstruo mas estupido penso.

-vamos Shizu-chan dime algo bonito despues de lo que hiciste ayer. -Izaya se levanto ,se puso sus boxers y pantalones y volvio a observar seriamente al rubio-Shizuo...-no dijo nada mas solo observo al rubio que por primera vez no lo queria matar. Agarro su camiseta y suspiro ,estaba rota y no servia.

-largate!-Izaya por ultimo agarro su chaqueta y se la coloco. No dijo nada y cuando estaba apunto de salir alguien le agarro la muñeca-no se lo cuentes a nadie

-tampo es que tenga intencion de contar algo tan vergonzoso-se solto de golpe y se fue dejando a Shizuo.

Este se dirigio a su habitacion y una cez alli se sento en su cama recordando todo lo que habia hecho ,se sonrojo y se cubrio el rostro como habia sido tan estupido ,todo de verdad habia sido una mala idea pero...le habia gustado y eso significaba que lo que habia estado diciendo Erika hasta el momento habia sido verdad.

La pregunta ahora era ,se lo decia a Izaya o se lo guardaba para el?

Aquello lo decidiría mas tarde por que en ese momento no podia pensar en nada mas que en la noche anterior y todas la sensaciones que habia sentido.

Bueno que os parecio? comenten y diganme en que puedo mejorar y tal.

La verdad esta historia la escribi en la madrugada asi que pueden haber delirios XD ,no enserio no tenia inspiracion asi que comence a escribir nada mas y salio esto espero que por lo menos a alguien le haya gustado.

bueno dejenme comentarios que me anima a escriir mas historias ,tambien pueden decirme sobre que quisierais que escriba,bueno nos vemos.


End file.
